Pikachu's past
by Jackie Sharps
Summary: Pikachu encounters a evil part of his past taking offer


## 

Pikachu's Past.

By: nukachu

note: {ikachu encounters something that it leading into something that might have him leave ash or get destroied,

***

Ash and his friends Misty and Brock along with is all time favorite Pokemon Pikachu were walking down a path that didn't seem on the map. 

" You know what I think this is not a path Ash." Brock said. 

"Why do you think that?" 

" Because look it looks like there was a whole herd of Pokemon down here cause you can see there tracks." He said as he pointed out on the path. 

"Hmm your right . you think was should turn back to the pokemon center was pasted earlier?" Ash reminded them that they slept there yesterday. Then there was aloud noise the noise of a thunder bolt. " what was that?" as questioned then a cry of a pokemon came far in the forest. 

" Nuuuuuuuu." It cried. Then pikachu looked up and listened more. Then he ran into the forest. 

" Pikachu." Ash cried as he followed him. Then Pikachu entered a clearing in it was a black pikachu and a red pikachu. " nuuuu." It cried. 

" Pika?" Pikachu looked at the black Pikachu. 

" Pikachu how nice of you to come home and see this." It said. 

"Okachu ." Pikachu said to him in his own language. 

"Pikachu?' Said the red pikachu. Closer you could see that it had some red hair and its tail was red with a red fuzz on it. Pikachu ran to it. 

" what have you done to Nukachu?" Pikachu asked him. 

" I bet the he…" He began but the Ash came into the clearing. 

" Pikachu and what?……" he said as he looked at Nukachu and Okachu. But then Okachu dissapered in a fiery flame. " What is that?" Ash said as he bent down to him. 

" Pika, Pika pi!" Pikachu said like as though he was a hyper little chipmunk. 

"What you want us to take it to the pokemon Center." 

" Pika Pika pi!!!!" It yelled at him. Then Ash picked her up and then ran back to the path. Then finally they reached the pokemon center and met nurse joy. Nurse joy took the pokemon not knowing what it was and brought it to the ER . Brock, Misty and Ash were sitting near a table watching other pokemon trainers brag about the pokemon but Pikachu was waiting outside of the ER hoping that the light would come off soon and could get news. Then two hour latter pikachu was still waiting out side. Then Ash looked offer to his pikachu . 

" I wonder why pikachu cares so much of that Other red pikachu." 

"Maybe they know each other?" Misty said as she held a sleeping togepi in her arms. 

" Well most of the trainers left I guess we can sleep here again." Brock said as he went to get some blankets. " Well I better Go stay with him." Ash said as he walked up to him. Pikachu was waiting by the door when Ash walked up to him and Bent down to him. " pikachu What up with you?" 

"Pika pi." He said to him. 

" Well I don't know what you are saying what what's up with her." Then Ash didn't notice the light come off. Then Nurse joy opened the door into Ash's head. Then Joy helped him up. 

"Are you all right?" she asked when Misty and Brock ran up to them. " Your pokemon or what ever it is stable and it might be good tomorrow." 

" Ah good That means pikachu wont be sulking around and….. Hey were is Pikachu." Then Ash looked around but in the room Pikachu was sitting next to the pokemon. Then Ash walked up to him. 

" Pikachu what's up with you?" 

"Well I think he might care about that little Pokemon." 

"Nuka?" It said. 

" Nuka?" Ash wondered. 

" Pika pi?" pikachu said to her but what he was really saying to her was. " What happened Nuka?" 

" Oh it happened so fast but Okachu became a terror in the town he was taking all of our powers and betting up people who try to fight him and then I tried to fight him but he took my powers and I couldn't fight him but now my powers are slowly coming back." 

"Is there any thing I can do?" 

" Just stay with me I don't fell good." 

"I will." 

"Well I think we better get to bed its all most curfew." " Yeah come on Pikachu." Ash said as he was about to pick him up but pikachu persuaded and said that he wanted to stay. " fine then . Come on." Ash said as he left with Brock and Misty. Later Ash was sitting in a bed when Misty brought togepi to her bed. " Don't get it ." 

" Get what Ash?" Misty asked. 

" He always comes with me but now he acted like he didn't care for me." 

" Excuse are you Ash Ketchup?" A tall teenage girl with a science coat on said as he walked up to them holding a piece of paper with Ash's name on it. 

" Yeah but relay it is Ash Ketchum." 

"You know Professor Oak right?" 

"right?" 

" Oh good you happened not to get his pikachu?" 

" yeah I did." 

"Oh no you are in terrible trouble." 

" why?" 

" Well you see…. Professor oak came here for this pikachu and he was part of a pokemon tribe." 

"Who professor Oak or Pikachu?" 

" Your Pikachu and in that village was three new breed of Pokemon, a hitail, a okachu, and a Nukachu," 

"Nukachu?" 

" Yes she was the only one of her kind, she and hitail became friends with that pikachu but Okachu…. He was a cross with a ghost and a electric pokemon so he could do more than any thing. And he and your pikachu fought offer Nukachu and then Pikachu was repelled and flew to the town and then got captured." 

"So that's why he didn't trust me when I first got him." 

"So what's your name?' Brock said as he looked at her. 

" My name is Professor Oak ." 

"what?" 

"His younger sister. I usually ship him pokemon for young trainers but I caught a extra pokemon that held pikachu." Then a Loud "Piiiiiii" and "Nuuuuuuu." Came from the room that held Pikachu and Nukachu. Then Ash ran in the room Okachu was flouting above them and Pikachu and Nukachu was cowering in a corner.Brock and Misty tried to opened the door but it seemed to be lock. Then Professor Oak had a small ring on her hand along with some others and then she through it at the pokemon. It flew right past him. Then it shocked them Ash and Professor Oak fell to the ground. Then She took off another ring while he was turned and she through it at him and it went on his neck. Then a electrical charge went through Okachu then in he disappeared in a ball of flames. 

"he got that was short." Ash commented. 

" these are called EL- Rings they can electrocute a pokemon more that ten thousand volts and it works even on electrical pokemon." 

" wow those would come in handy." He said as he got up and walked up to pikachu and Nukachu. 

" I invented them to keep Okachu away from getting pokemon's powers." She said as she got up. Then Misty and Brock rammed into the room. 

" Are you guys okay?" 

" Yeah we all are." Ash said as he picked up pikachu and Nukachu. 

" Well I think Okachu wants revenge." She said. 

" Why?" 

" He was all way jealous of pikachu cause he all ways had all of the females and stuff then he battled for Nukachu." 

"Nuka." Nukachu said. 

"Know what?" Misty asked. 

"I think A certain some one should have a show down with Okachu ." 

" that's us." Ash said as he pointed his thumb on his chest. 

" No Ash you can't help pikachu." 

" what?" 

" You see Pikachu was wild before you got him and he fought against Him wild so he must fight him alone." 

"But…. I'm his trainer." 

" Pika pi, Pi Pika." Pikachu told him. 

" He has to go Ash but when he finishes fighting him he will return." She said. In the morning Ash Woke up early before any one woke up. he was planing is he took Pikachu early then that means he wouldn't have to abandon him. But when he went in the room where he and Nukachu were sleeping pikachu was up looking at him. 

" Pika Pika." Pikachu scolded him. 

" Pikachu I don't want to abandon you." 

" Pika. Pika, Pi" He told him. But Ash new what he was saying. " I will come back please stop worrying." Then Ash picked him up and brought him out side. Then he placed Pikachu on the ground. 

" Promise you will come back?" 

"Pika pi." He replied as he made a Ex on his heart. 

"Well bye Pikachu." Then he gave him a big hug and then he Began to cry as he watch Pikachu run off into the morning mist. 

Pikachu walked into the forest felling alone not knowing what Ash was doing. Then he spotted the path that The took to get to Nukachu. Then Pikachu walked up the path then he herd a crack of a branch. He tuned around nothing was there. Then he felt some one pounce onto him . it was a catlike thing. Pikachu got a better look at it it looked like a pursion but was the size of a vulpix and its tail was long and had big tail with big Lumps in it. Pikachu remembered who this Pokemon was. It was his friend Hitail. 

"Hitail?" Pikachu said to him. 

"Long time no See pal." 

"Yeah sure." He said as pushed him off. 

" Its nice to see some one out side of the village that can help me get rid of okachu." 

"why do you guys have a resistance?" he said as he walked down the path. 

"Yeah it was me and Nukachu but she battled him and now you and your trainer took her and I guess your her replacement. For now ." 

"Well were do you all stay?" 

"Over here." he said as he pushed some trees out of the way and there was a tree with a small tree house . " Welcome home pikachu." He said to him. Then Pikachu looked closer on the tree was fore initials, One was pikachu's ,Nukachu's, Hitail's ,And Okachu's. 

"I remember putting that on that tree it was when we were just little pokemon playing with our powers." 

"Yeah so how is Nukachu?" 

"Oh she was fine when I left." 

"You mean you left your Trainer?" 

" No I left so I can fight Okachu." Pikachu said that like he was about to cry . Pikachu remembered Ash. Back at the Center Ash was looking out the window at the place he last saw pikachu. Then Nukachu Bounded up to him. 

"Nuka?" It questioned Ash. 

"I see your better." He said as if he was mad. 

"Nuka Nuka." It said as it frowned and bent his head don. 

"its not your fault that Pikachu is off o fight okachu ." Then Nukachu began to cry. Then it cryed on Ash's lap. 

"What's wrong?" 

" Nuka Nuka Nuka." It exclaimed. 

"What?" Then Nukachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

" Nuka ,Nuka Oka ,Oka ." Ash new what it was say ing Pikachu might not survive. Okachu's powers are terrible powerful. 

"Hey Ash." Misty said as she walked up to Ash. 

" oh Hi." 

" Still looking for Pikachu?" 

"Yeah he never been so far away from him for so long." 

" it only been 2 hour now lighten up here's your breakfast." She said as she gave him a plate with eggs and Bacon in the shape of a happy face. 

"Thanks." He said as he moved it aside and continued watching. Back at the tree house were we left Pikachu he was exploring his old club house for were he and his friends always called home. 

"Looks like nothing changed." 

"Yeah not much . Do you want some thing to eat I got some fresh fruit I picked in the kitchen." 

"Kitchen did you make a Kitchen?" 

"No I just put a table in the Yard I call it a kitchen." Then Pikachu followed Hitail down to yard were there was a small table with apples on it. " Want a apple?" Hitail Joked. 

" Of corse I do I love apples." 

" Still?" 

" Yeah I missed the old Apples that grew here." He said as he took a bite out of an apple. 

"good?" 

" Yeah its not to bad." As he said that three figures that looked familiar appeared in a bush . 

"Is that Pikachu?" 

"Alone?" 

" Meowth it is." It was Team rocket. 

" James do you have the net?" 

" Yes I do." He said as he lifted a net. 

"Okay on my command through the net on pikachu. One. two." Then pikachu looked at them. " Three." She said as hr through the net on pikachu. Then Pikachu tried to run away but the net fell on him. Then Hitail Ran away from them as they walked up and picked up the net. Then Pikachu let out a small cry. 

" Ha ha We finally caught Pikachu." He said as he put on some rubber gloves and picked up pikachu. "Meowth the boss will be so glade." Meowth said. Then Jesse looked at pikachu. 

"But I wonder were Ash is he never leaves Pikachu alone." 

" Hit hit." Then they looked behind them Hitail was looking at them. 

" He says put down Pikachu and he wont hurt you." Meowth translated 

"How is he going to hurt us?" Then his big tail waged and hit them and they flew right out of the clearing leaving Pikachu in the net. 

"Looks like team rocket blasting off again." They yelled out before they were out of sight . 

" Thanks man." Pikachu said to Hitail as he went out of net. 

" no problem Sorry I Ran off before you went in the net." 

" that's okay I now you guys are afraid of humans." 

" yeah." 

" Hey do you know were Okachu is even?" 

" Yeah he usually stays at the village sucking up there powers so he wont get captured by trainers." 

"Well I have to battle him so I can bring peace on to the valley village." 

" Really ? Man Our prayers have come true. Okachu always goes out near twelve thirty to find some trainers and bet them up that means you can sneak in the village and find you family." 

" what time is it now?" then Hitail looked at the sun. 

" I say it is twelve." 

" I have a hour to get ready come on let go." He said as they ran in the tree house. Back at the Pokemon center it has been half an hour and Ash and Nukachu were looking out the window. 

" Geese look at them." Brock said as he looked at them as he and Misty sat next to a table. 

" what wrong?" 

" Ash and Nukachu are obsessed with finding Pikachu ." 

" Ash loves Pikachu remember Brock He never gone any were with out him." 

" yeah but he never even touched his breakfast." He said as he looked at the plate that held His breakfast. 

" I'll go talk to him." Misty said as she walked up to him. " Ash what wrong?" 

" I miss Pikachu." 

" Well it doesn't mean to just sit there pleas go take a walk or at least eat you breakfast." 

" Well I'll go take a walked be back soon." He said as he took his bag and got out of the spot . His leg limped from sitting there for so long it was asleep. Nukachu followed him. Ash walked down the path just looking down on the ground. Then he realized he walked so far from the pokemon center he lost his way. Then Ash looked around Nukachu was behind him. 

" Hey do you remember the way to the pokemon center?" 

"Nuka." It said as she twisted her head to say no. 

" Man I am lost in the woods, My Pikachu is out there, Nothing could get worse." Then Okachu appeared in front of them. 

" So some one want to fight." 

" Uh no I just lost my way." 

" I know you. You are Pikachu's trainer? Eh?" 

" Uh yeah." 

" Well prepare to fight were is he?" 

" Not here." He said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. 

" Well Looks like I have to fight her." He said as he pointed to Nukachu. 

" What she's not even mine." 

" then why is she with you? Fight me now or surrender." 

" Nukachu." She said with sparks coming out of her checks. Knowing that she wanted to fight. 

" Well will you?" 

" Nuka Nukan!!!" She said as she ran face to face with him. 

" Then begin then he through a thunder bolt at her and she fell back wards." 

" Nukachu." She said as she used her thunder shock on him. He easily dodged it. Then he used his thunder shock and she fell into Ash's sneakers. Then she looked at Ash. Ash looked back. 

" Okay go." He said then she jumped onto Okachu and he fell backwards. 

" Nukachu Thunder shock." Ash commanded. Then she did as she was told and she shocked him till his black fur was even blacker. Then He looked at her and his Eyes turned red and he flouted in the air and ran right to her but she dodged him. 

" Nukachu Chaos Shock." Ash order Then she glowed Green and then it was though she exploded with Green sparks glowed around Okachu . Then he dissapered. " Yes." Ash said as he mad his Hand into a fist and sent is back ward. Then Nukachu jumped into Ash arms. "wow that was so cool I don't even know How I new you could do that." ' Nuka Nuka." She said as she went on Ash's Hat. Then Ash turned around and hoped this was the way to the pokemon center. Back at the tree house Pikachu was practicing his moves on a near by pillow. Then Hitail ran up to him. 

" Pikachu I just herd that this trainer just defeated Okachu." 

" really?' 

" yes it was the greatest the news traveled around the village so fast before you could say Pika." 

" wow." 

" So come on we only got a minute to get to village before Okachu come back." Then Hital and Pikachu ran down a small path . Then they reached a small village that a small river near by and the trees had holes for there homes. And Small pokemon were in the village. Then a Small Pikachu ran towards pikachu. Pikachu recognized this small Pikachu, it was his little sister he hasn't seen for so long. Then it jumped on him and he fell back on the path. 

" Brother, Brother your home Hitail said you would." She said as she hugged him. Then she took his hand and brought him to a small tree. In side there was a male Pikachu and a female they seemed happy to see them. 

" Pikachu my son am I ever so happy to see you." Said the male. 

" Oh my dear. He's home." Said the female as she hugged him. Then a fire ball in the middle of the clearing and Okachu appeared and the pokemon ran away from him and went in there homes. " Quick hide." She said as hid them under a bed. 

" I sense a pokemon under a trainers eye here." Okachu said 

" That's you dude." Hitail whispered to him. 

"And I challenge him for a battle of the peace of the valley." Then all of the Pokemon Gasped. "And I bet he is too much of a coward to fight me that is why he wont show his face." Then Pikachu became mad. " And if he doesn't I will be force to take a Body of a certain little trainer." Then By that word Pikachu came out of the house. 

" it is not you who challenges my its me who challenges you ." Pikachu said as sparks flew from his checks. 

Back at the path were Ash and Nukachu were left They reached a fork in the road . 

" well witch way Nukachu?" 

" Nuka, Nuka!" she said as she pointed to a small path in the middle of it. 

" Well if you say so." He said as he walked down the small path. Back at the village Pikachu was in a small field that looked like a gym. And on the side lines all of the pokemon were watching. Okachu was on one side and Pikachu on the other. 

" Ready to fight?" Okachu said 

" Ready than ever." Then a Pokemon rung a bell and they began to fight. Okachu started by using a thunder shock. Pikachu dodged it then he aimed a thunder shock at him. It hit him but he dissapered . Pikachu stepped up to the place were he dissapered and sniffed it. Then Okachu appeared behind him. And Zapped him. Pikachu then used a thunder bolt on him. It hit him and he fell back in a tree and made a hole in it. Then he looked at pikachu with his eyes glowing red. Then back at the middle of town Ash and Nukachu entered the town. 

"Wait why are we here?" Ash questioned Nukachu. Then he herd a loud Pikachu cry. He ran to the field . he said pikachu with red light all over his body and Okachu's eyes glowing redder than ever as the glow from his eyes aimed at pikachu. Then Pikachu fell to the ground. Then Ash was about to run out there and confront him but Nukachu held him back. then she glowed green and ran out there to pikachu. 

" Nuka ,Nuka." 

" You want to replace him?" Okachu translated. 

" Nukachu." She said. Then Okachu knodded and Pikachu was lifted into Ash's arms. Then Okachu dissapered in a flash of light and Then he appeared behind Nukachu . Then she turned around and green lights from her cheeks aimed at him and it hit him and he flipped back wards and landed face down on the gym. Then looked at her and his eyes were blood red then a red light surrounded her. But as she was raised she turned green and the red light dissapered and then Checks had sparks coming out. Then she used a thunder shock on him. Then he was socked and he fell on the ground. Then he turned red and soon he was almost invisible but you could still see him. Then he ran right at Nukachu but then Nukachu ran out of the way and then She looked at him and then he eyes turned green and then a green flame went around her and then it aimed right at Okachu and then he disappeared . Then all of the Pokemon cheered. Pikachu woke up and jumped out of Ash's arms and went up to Nukachu, Hitail ran to her too. Then They hugged each other and then the whole village ran up to them and held them high in the air and cheered. Then later back at the path Nukachu, Pikachu, Hitail, And Ash were about to leave. 

" Well Pikachu say good bye . " 

" Pika Pi." He said the he turned around and faced Nukachu and Hitail. " Well I miss you." He said to them in his own language. 

" Well I'll miss you to buddy." Hitail said as he patted his buddy on the back and left. 

" Well Maybe our tracks will met again." Nukachu said. 

" What do you mean?" 

" I want to be like you I'm going to travel the world and meet different kind of Pokemon and new breeds like me." She said. 

" Well see you again some time." Pikachu said as he and Ash went down the path to the pokemon center. High above Ash there was a black cloud and on the cloud Okachu was watching Ash. 

" Oh Pikachu if we were friends still you could be with me and have all the power in the world. But when I see you with your master I wonder how you would act with out him." Then he saw Ash come to the center and join Misty and Brock and walked on to the next village. " Hmmmm Maybe I can have a plan here." Then he and the cloud disappeared . The End 

I hate Ned Flanders 


End file.
